True Love Never Dies
by NicoleTheresa1
Summary: Caroline and Klaus a love story for the ages. How time and distance can't stand in the way of true love Klaroline
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone, this is my new TVD story. I am a major Klaroline shipper and I couldn't help but start this story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything**

**The 100****th**** episode stuff was pure gold and I do hope they ship her off to New Orleans because she needs to be queen of the French quarter!**

_**Prolog**_

_**1864**_

"Ma'am the carriage has arrived." I stood from my work bench and adjusted my curls. I Caroline Forbes was hosting the Mikaelson Family over the summer season and I couldn't be more excited. I have heard stories of the infamous family. The eldest son Elijah, sweet natured and kind. Niklaus ruthless and apparently downright handsome. Rebekah. Well not much has been told to me about the sister. I moved quickly through the plantation sized home on the east side of New Orleans. My lady's maid opened the door and led me out into the bright sun.

A woman with long blonde hair stepped down first, her chiffon dress blowing in the wind. She was followed by a handsome man. His features spoke elegance and serenity. Elijah I guessed. That's when my world stopped moving momentarily. He stepped gracefully out of the carriage. His shaggy blond hair perfect, his bright blue eyes much like my own shone in the sun. Niklaus Mikaelson. I knew who he was straight away. "Thank you for having us Miss. Forbes." Elijah said as he grasped my hand in a polite shake. I tore my gaze from his brother and focused on him for a moment.

"It is my pleasure Lord Mikaelson. Lady Mikaelson, I hope you find your time here enjoyable." I said to Rebekah after I spoke with Elijah.

"Yes I do hope so to." She replied as she passed me and walked in the door. My lady's maid ushered her up to her room. I stood on the stoop waiting for Niklaus like any good host would do.

"Lord Mikaelson, welcome to my home. I hope you will find yourself very comfortable here." I smiled a bright smile at him as he grasped my hand gently and kissed the top of it in respect.

"I believe I will Lady Caroline. And thank you for having us." His accent made my knees weak. I let him pass me before I moved into the parlor and picked up my book. Of course I wasn't able to focus on it and kept scrolling down the same page. I could feel the heat rising in my body as his scent over came my senses. I didn't dare look up yet as I knew my normally pale face was bright red. "Lady Caroline, may I join you in the parlor for some quiet reading time?" He asked his voice dripping with his English accent.

Finally I looked up to meet his eyes. "Of course my Lord." He chuckled slightly.

"Please call me Klaus."


	2. Mystic Falls

**So I have decided to fudge timelines and move the originals time in NOLA to 1864. Its kinda like Stefan, Katherine, Damon stuff but better. Hope you enjoy!**

I awoke from a deep sleep, I was back in my bed in Mystic Falls Virginia. I live with my ancestor Liz Forbes who has been acting as my mother for the last few years. The good news is it works since around the time that I was supposed to be a baby she had left town to have a child. The child she had sadly died in child birth and instead of telling people the truth she said she had given her up for adoption to better the Childs life. She has lived a tragic life but has persevered and conquered more than most Forbes woman have.

Me, Caroline Forbes being the beginning of the line to bring disgrace and poor decisions to the family. It all started when I was 17 years old, it was 1864 in New Orleans. My father a wealthy sea tradesman owned most of the city, he was a part of the council that made the laws and he operated many of the docks in the harbor. I was his precious baby girl who at first could do no wrong. I was however betrothed to man named Silas Jenkins. He was older then I at 31 years and he owned a large portion of the town of Richmond Virginia. He was a mean man who possessed women rather than loved them. To anyone he was the perfect suitor only I liked to rebel and do things my own way which made him angry.

My father invited a very influential European family to spend the summer with us. The Mikaelson's, talented and beautiful and seemingly perfect. Vampires, the original family of vampires to be exact. When I first began my love affair with the mean spirited and highly dangerous Niklaus I had no idea what he was truly capable of, nor did I want to know. He was sweet to me and he gave me everything my heart could desire. True passionate love, and the best sex I could imagine. Thinking back on my long life he was the best partner I ever had, the way he held me close and caressed the sensitive skin of my thighs with his rough hands. My mind went fuzzy with the thoughts and memories of my love with Klaus.

I snapped my head out of the daze and came back to reality. He had vanished at the close of the summer, they all had and I was left with the ache in my heart and a need to find out what happened. That fall I left the French Quarter in search of Klaus and of course I came up almost empty. A vampire named Damon found me in Chicago and for fun he turned me into a vampire myself. A month before Klaus left he told me all of his secrets and I was terrified at first, he wanted to compel me to not be frightened but I wouldn't let him, I told him to just give me time. It worked, within a week I was okay with everything and our relationship even flourished.

When I made the choice to leave, my father and Silas, they grew angry and tried to lock me away, but being sneaky I was able to slip away relatively unnoticed for a while. I never looked back. To this day I still haven't stepped foot in my home town. But as I got ready for my day I thought about all the things going on in this town and how much I really wanted to get away for a few days. The homecoming committee could live without me for a bit. So I grabbed my cell and called my best friend Elena. "Can you cover for me at the homecoming meeting today?"

"I was supposed to have a date with matt but sure it's no problem. Why though?"

"I'm leaving town for a few days to you know clear my head about the whole Tyler thing and I don't want to just leave them all stranded with no help or ideas." She agreed and let me go. I packed a small case and headed it of town leaving Liz a note on the fridge.

I arrived in New Orleans in record time. I pulled up to the old plantation that I used to live in and hoped to god someone in the family still owned it. The door opened to reveal a lovely young lady in black jeans and a grey hoodie. Her blond ringlets similar to my own fell nicely around her heart shaped face. "Excuse me?" I said as I stepped out of my ford fiesta.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, do the Forbes still live here?"

"We do."

"Perfect. My name is Caroline Forbes, Liz Forbes daughter."

"Oh yeah my aunt Liz she lives in Mystic Falls now right?" She questioned.

"Yes. I was hoping I could stay here for a few days while I'm in town?"

"Oh probably. I would ask my father though. He's inside." She took off as I went up the familiar steps. I was met by an older man who reminded me of my dad.

"Can I help you miss?" He said as he looked up from a piece of paper in his hands. His expression told me he knew exactly who I was. "Caroline Forbes?"

"You know me?"

"Your photo has hung in my office for longer than I have been alive. The stories passed down from generation to generation tell of how your father mourned your death. Many years until he died, the family keeps the portrait in memory. How are you...?" He said until his mind told him to quiet. I guess he figured something out on his own.

"Long story." I said. "I'm in town for a while and was hopping I could stay here. Would that be a problem?"

"No of course not. However ground rules are needed." He ushered me into his office where he was right my portrait was hung over the fireplace. "First off, I know what you are. This town is overruled by your kind. I will let you figure all that out on your own. You can stay here as long as you bring no harm to this family. The others like you do not get invited in. I know who they are as I run the city council so do not be fooled by family loyalty because we will turn on you faster than you can say goodbye. Do you understand?"

"Crystal clear." I responded. I went out to get my bags, the maid helped me to bring them up to my old room which still sat exactly as I left it. "I beg your pardon sir." I said as I went back down stairs.

"What?"

"My room. It's been untouched?"

"As per your father's wishes, no one has stepped foot in there for years other than to dust. Why?" He questioned.

"Just curious. I was surprised." He nodded with a gruff which told me to go. I walked at a human pace back up the stairs. I opened the big wooden door, the smell of my old perfume wafted into my senses bringing back more old memories of my time here. I decided to go out and explore the town to see all that has changed over the years.

As I was wandering the quarter a voice unfamiliar to me started to talk in my direction. I looked up and met his eyes. His skin a dark color and his eyes cold and unhappy. "How are you walking in the day vampire girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Only vampires I give permission to are to be walking in the day in this city."

"Oh so you must be the leader of the French quarter vampires. My ancestor mention you a bit. My name is Caroline Forbes and I am just visiting the city. No need to be alarmed I offer no threat to you. Who might you be?" I said hopping he would leave me alone. I asked his name even against my better judgment.

"My name is Marcel and you need to come with me now. Fighting it will be futile." He said as a swarm of vampires surrounded me. I had no choice but to go with him.


	3. My Lady

"_My name is Marcel and you need to come with me now. Fighting it will be futile." He said as a swarm of vampires surrounded me. I had no choice but to go with him. _

"Is there something I can do for you Lord Mikaelson?" I asked Niklaus as he entered the study in which I sat admiring an old book I found on one of the shelves. It had been two weeks since their arrival to New Orleans. Stolen glances and tiny comments fueled my interactions with Nik. His blonde hair beautiful like my own, and his eyes so blue you could get lost in them forever.

"Your father sent me to fetch you love. A man named Silas is here to see you." He said in a very smooth voice. However I noted the hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh um well um. Oh can you please tell my father and Silas that I am not here. You could not locate me and you have no idea where to look." I fumbled.

"Of course love whatever you say." He turned to leave but stopped short and turned to face me once again. "How about we sneak out after I let them know. Go find some real fun?" He smiled that charming beautiful smile that made my knees weak.

"Sounds great. I will meet you out back past the stables and under the willow. I know a way off the grounds without being seen." I smiled back to him as he left. I then proceeded to sneak out the secret door behind the fireplace.

I stood under the old willow waiting for him to arrive. I knew my father would keep him as long as he could. My dress flowed in the light summer breeze. My hair which normally sat in perfect curls flowed freely down my back in soft waves. A look my mother and my father would punish me for. Soon he arrived and I showed him the way out.

"Ah the quarter is so beautiful this time of year." I exclaimed loudly. I looked over to him and caught him staring at me.

"I would have say you are much more beautiful than the surrounding area love." I nearly fainted as he called me love. Possibly the best nickname a man can give you. "What would you like to do?"

"Well the town is ours. We can do anything we want." I told him. He gave me a sly smile that should have repulsed me but in reality turned me on.

"Well love how about we have a little fun with the witches?" My eyes grew wide as he spoke of the French Quarter Witches. My father would kill me for interacting with them but the thought excited me.

"What kind of fun?"

"You'll see..." He led me off to one of the shops.

I awoke the next morning in my bed, the day had slipped away so quickly yesterday that it was all just a fast moving blur. I don't even remember how the day ended. I realized quickly that I was in a very unfamiliar room, the sounds and smells elicited a strong fear reaction within me. Then the vampire from yesterday appeared in the doorway.

"Good your awake." He said. "Now I'll give you a chance to explain why you're in my city and who you are?" He asked. "And don't bother trying to run. I have your ring."

"You have no right to take that. It belongs to me."

"This is my city. I can't just sanction any old vampire to run around."

"You look familiar?" I said changing the subject and forming it as a question.

"Answer my questions." He demanded.

"This was my city first." I gave in and decided to answer. It's the only way I'll get my ring back and be able to leave this place. "I was born here, I am only visiting."

"Your name?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes." The look of shock that crossed his face was easy to see. He knew who I was, and somehow that didn't surprise me. "I take it my ancestor still runs the council and has mentioned what became of me?"

"Lady Caroline."

"No one has called me that in a very long time. Where did you hear such a thing?"

"My mentor, the one who changed me and left me this city in the 1900's. Niklaus Mikaelson." My heart dropped into my stomach at the mention of his name.

"Nik?"

"My father says the witches are pure evil."

"Do you believe everything your father tells you love?" He asked me, his beautiful English accent making my knees weak.

I smiled up at him before responding in my sweetest voice. "Not everything."

"Well good. Now how about we have some fun." I followed him into this little shop near my favourite restaurant. There were voodoo dolls and other strange items hanging in the windows and all over the walls. Potions and other things to make spells.

"Can I help you both? A love spell perhaps." Nik laced his arm around my waist and smiled down at me.

"No need for that witch." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, his were warm and inviting and I could taste a hint of cherry. The smile that spread across my face was larger than anything. "We just came by to have a little fun with you witches."

"What does that mean?" She asked a hint of fear in her voice. "Who are you?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson. I assume you have heard of me."

"Please leave. You and your kind are not welcome here." She spat. My confusion must have shown on my face because he moved me behind him while he spoke to the woman. Before I knew what to think she was chanting something that made his head hurt as he crumbled to the ground.

"NIK... NIK..." I screamed as I fell to the floor next to him. After a few long moments he peeled himself from the ground and made his way to the door.

"This isn't over Derveraux witch." I quickly followed him from the shop. He was walking quickly making it hard for me to keep up.

"Niklaus, please slow down I can't keep up with you." I called out. He stopped so suddenly I ran smack dab into his chest. 

"You should go home, and stay away from me. I am not who you think. I am dangerous." He told me through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, you do not get to do this. Take me into town on some adventure and then turn around and tell me to get lost. It doesn't work that way. I enjoy my time with you and if you think because some witch is afraid of you that I will be too than you are a bigger jerk than people say. Tell me the truth." I all but yelled at him.

"Are you certain you want the truth?" He asked his voice low and his eyes a dark storm. I put my hands into his and pulled him closer to me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Fine. But not here." He pulled me along until we were back at the plantation. We stayed hidden within the willow tree. My favourite place to hide as a child. "My siblings and I come from Europe. We are vampires. The original vampires to be exact."

I smiled a silly stupid smile. "Vampires." I giggled. He remained calm as the realization that he is telling the truth washed over me. "Are you joking with me Nik?"

"No love. I am dead serious." And then before I could respond again he contorted his face into this thing of nightmares. A demon in the flesh. I held back my screams as I stepped a few feet away from him. "Are you scared of me?"

"Yes."

"I can compel the fear away, make you okay with it."

"No. Don't you dare. Just give me some time to adjust."

"Caroline. I did not want you to know this about me."

"Then why did you tell me?" I questioned.

"I don't want you to fear me. I know that many people in this city know the truth and your father is one of them. You needed to hear it from me and not from him."

"My father knows what you are?"

"Yes, why do you think I am here, we are working to make a plan for all the different factions to live in this city together."

"You plan to stay in New Orleans?"

"I hope to."

"I'll see you around. I will think about what you have told me. But by no means do I want you to compel me into anything." I said to him as I spun on my heel and headed into the plantation. I passed my father's study, he was sitting at his desk reading over files like he always does. Rebekah was walking in the hallway near the bedrooms, her long blonde hair straight down her back. I nodded at her as I passed. I closed my door and leaned against it, letting all of my emotions from the day flood out of me in the form of tears.

"Lady Caroline?" I could hear Rebekah's voice on the other side of the door.

"What." I answered.

"May I enter." I moved from the door and let her come in. She sat down on the stool at my vanity and watched me as I attempted to clean the tears and snot from my face. "Why are you upset? Did Nik do something to hurt you?" Her sincerity startled me as she has never been that nice.

"Why do you care what happened to me, you barley even speak to me." She stayed quiet. "I know what you and your brothers are. He told me today after a run in with a witch in the quarter.

"Damn it Nik is always getting us into trouble."

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"I am not worried about you telling people I have ways of keeping you from doing that." She told me.

"Do not use that mind control on me. I will keep the secret I just need time to process it." I said in my meanest voice. Again she stayed quiet. "I wish to be alone now." She stood to leave my room. As she opened the door she turned back to me.

"Nik is the type of person who takes things to heart. Be careful with him, he is fragile."

She was gone before I knew what to say to that. Nik although he told me his secret is still a mystery to me. A mystery that I need to solve.

**I know this is very very late, and the only excuse I can give is that I forgot about it. Life has been crazy with work and what not and I am writing my first book. Hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. A plan

"_Nik is the type of person who takes things to heart. Be careful with him, he is fragile."_

_She was gone before I knew what to say to that. Nik although he told me his secret is still a mystery to me. A mystery that I need to solve._

"You know Nik?" I smiled internally, this is the closest I have been to finding him. I wouldn't show him how happy I am however, that is my secret for now.

"Yes, he left here many years ago and I took over ruling this city." Marcel told me.

"The Forbes family rules the city." I stated.

"They are the human face of this city Caroline, myself and my vamps run this city really. The wolves stick to the bayou and the witches well, they are under my thumb."

"Why did you kidnap me?" I questioned.

"To use you of course. Klaus is back in my city and is trying to reclaim it for himself. You are the one who is going to get him to leave and never step foot in my city again." I couldn't stop the giant smile that graced my lips as I heard the Nik the man who I have been searching for these last 100 some years is alive and well and in the very city I am in.

"Take me to him."

"It doesn't work like that. For all I know you will be an enemy of mine, can't have that now can I?" His smirk was starting to get to me. "So for now you will stay locked up here in this tomb while I go talk to Klaus."

"Fine, do what you wish." I said. He looked at me strangely before taking off. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Bonnie's number. While they don't know my story fully I do know who my friends are and the Bennett witch line is a very long and powerful line.

"Bonnie, I need your help. Magically." On the other end I could hear her scrambling to cover her tracks. "I know you're a witch B, I am locked in a tomb in New Orleans Cemetery, please do something." A few more words from her made me continue. "A spell has me locked in here. Listen Bonnie, I am a vampire have been for years, I can't explain now I just need to get out of here. Do you know any witches in the area." She informed me she would see what she can do. The door opening startled me so I hung up promptly and hid my phone in my bra. "Who's there?" I called out.

A young woman, 16 maybe with long dark hair appeared before me. "My name is not important. I know Marcel will be mad at me for this but I'm here to let you out. Klaus scares me more than Marcel, I know who you are and what he will do to anyone who has harmed you." She told me.

"Is this a trick?" I cautioned.

"Not at all. Follow me." I did as she asked unsure if she could really be trusted, she handed me a small paper with an address scrawled on it. "You should leave town before he finds you gone. However if you are anything like the stories I know you won't. That is the place you will find Klaus and Elijah.

"Thank you." I ran as fast as I could to the address. Hiding in the shadows as Marcel's figure came into view.

"I have something you want Klaus."

"What could that be Marcel? I already have everything I want right now." His accented voice filled my ears like the most beautiful song ever played.

"Lady Caroline?" Marcel said forming it as a question. Nik came into view than and his body went ridged for a moment.

"Died many years ago. Trying to muster up the past is never a good plan Marcellus." He said his tone icy.

"I have her locked in the tombs Klaus, seems she's been looking for you for a long time." He said his tone full of hatred and ice.

I walked forward into the room, my gaze hard and my voice strong. "Actually you didn't."

"Nik?" I called out, my lady's maid making herself scarce. He appeared in the doorway to my room, looking dashing and totally out of my league.

"Yes love?" His voice never ceasing to excite me. The sound of his accent dripping with beauty made my insides melt and my knees weak.

"I have thought over what you confessed to me earlier this week."

"And?"

I jumped up from my spot on the bed and meandered closer to him. I stood on my tip toes, wrapping my long arms around his neck, connecting my fingers together at the nape of his neck. My lips just barley brushing his. "I don't care what you are, I enjoy spending my time with you." After my confession he pressed hip lips onto mine in a hard but passionate kiss. Our bodies pressed together, enjoying the closeness and feel of the heat radiating from each other. After a while we pulled apart, both breathing heavy. "Now let's go cause some trouble."

He led me down stairs and out the back door. "I want to show you the city."

"I know the city, I live here?" I told him.

"You only know the pretty parts love, let's show you the real heart of New Orleans."

"Take me anywhere."

He showed me the city and all the little parts privileged girls like me would never see. We stopped at a salon and he showed me my first real drink. Whiskey, not my cup of tea but I enjoyed it none the less. We went by and tormented the witches a little, leaving the wolves to themselves. No need to mess with them.

When we returned to my home my father was waiting for me in the study. I slowly walked in knowing what he was about to say.

"Caroline, I did not bring them here for you to play with. You are to stop spending time with the man. Dinner's and the parties we throw you may casually speak with him however you are not to leave this home with him again. Silas will be very displeased to hear about this."

"Silas does not own me father. I shall see who I want to. I want to be with Nik. He can offer me so much more then Silas ever could, he has more status and money, why would you not rather him?" I questioned.

"There are things about the Mikealson family that you my young child are not privy to and I hope to keep it that way. They are here strictly for business and then I plan to be rid of them from my city." He whispered angrily to me.

"I know what they are, who they are father and I don't care. I love him." I told him with finality. His face showed his surprise at my confession but I didn't care. I stomped off and went to my room. My father would not be the one to tell me who to love. I will not marry Silas no matter what.

"Caroline?" I turned to see Elijah standing in my doorway looking at me with somewhat sad eyes.

"Yes Lord Mikealson?"

"Please call me Elijah."

"Alright Elijah."

"I heard what happened with your father. My brother used to be a good boy. I understand why your father is worried."

"Yes well he needn't be. I don't care what horrendous things Nik has done, he won't hurt me." I told him.

"I do believe you are correct my lady. Just know that you must be careful. The reason we are hear is due to a much more sinister plot. Watch you back, I'll do my best to keep us all safe however I need your help as well."

"What can I do?"

"Stay out of the way."

**Well here is the next update. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, reviews help me write faster. Enjoy **


	5. Oh Baby

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. The walking dead has taken over my life. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

"_I heard what happened with your father. My brother used to be a good boy. I understand why your father is worried."_

"_Yes well he needn't be. I don't care what horrendous things Nik has done, he won't hurt me." I told him._

"_I do believe you are correct my lady. Just know that you must be careful. The reason we are hear is due to a much more sinister plot. Watch you back, I'll do my best to keep us all safe however I need your help as well."_

"_What can I do?"_

"_Stay out of the way."_

"Caroline?" Nik said his voice low in his throat. His blue eyes sat wide open as he took in my appearance. I shifted on my feet a little as I pulled my cell phone out of my bra and sent a quick never mind text to Bonnie. I glanced up from my phone and my eyes locked on his. Marcel moved to grab me again however I got the drop on him and pinned him to the floor, my long blond curls hung around my face as I stared down at him.

"I wouldn't try that again Marcel. I am older then you and there for I am stronger. Kidnapping me was a big mistake. Now you've made an enemy." I stood up in one quick movement and snapped his neck, effectively dropping him to the floor. "Nik." I smiled.

"I don't understand how you are here?" He said flustered, his accent thick. I stared at him a moment taking in the breathtaking view of him standing before me after all these years. His dirty blond hair was cut closer to his scalp and the blue of his eyes was a deep as I remember. My mind was a clustered mess and I tripped over my own feet, his hands reached out to steady me.

"I went looking for you after you left town and a vampire found me. He turned me out of boredom." I told him, his face went from a look of concern to a look of pure anger. "I know you never wanted this life for me."

"I had hoped you would live a normal life once I was gone." He replied, his hands still holding my elbows. "I heard you had been killed in Chicago."

"That's where I was changed. I roamed around for a while before I made a life for myself." His expression softened. "I'm so glad I finally found you."

"This place is not safe Caroline, you must return home and stay hidden. I can't lose you again and my enemies know that."

"I'm not leaving you Nik, let me stay and fight with you. I am a lot stronger then you know." I smiled at him hoping it would show him how honest I am being with him. "I spent many years with Damon Salvatore perfecting my skills."

"A Salvatore?"

"Do you know them?"

"I know Stefan."

"He is a friend of mine back in Mystic Falls." I told him. "He tried to get me onto his animal diet once, I nearly killed him."

"Yes I heard he had gone soft, thanks to that woman Lexi." He said with disdain.

"Damon is his older brother, much darker, human blood is more his thing." I said trying to be slightly amusing. "I told you once before Nik, I will stand by you and fight with you no matter what."

"Klaus?" A woman with long dark hair said as she entered the room we still stood in. It was then I realized we were standing in a nursery.

"Haley what do you want?"

"The wolves are having a meeting, Elijah thinks it's best if you were to be in attendance."

"Tell Elijah that I am a little busy right now." He snapped at her. She looked at me with curiosity.

"Fine, but we are in the midst of a war right now don't you think you can keep it in your pants until we deal with the witches."

"Caroline can you give us a minute." I turned to the door and sat against a wall in the hallway as I listened in on there fighting. He had a child, a feat that was so great most vampires could only dream of. This wolf girl was going to be a problem, she doesn't love him like I do, she's only here because of that baby, the one who shall be born any day now.

Haley stalked out of the room, glaring at me as she danced down the stairs. I stood to re-enter the room, Klaus stepped out and grabbed my hand. "Nik is everything okay?"

"No, the witches want the child. We don't even know why but it's bad and she needs to be protected."

"Let me help." I almost begged him. In an instant Elijah stood next to his brother looking as regal and handsome as ever. "Elijah, good to see you again."

"You as well Lady Caroline." He said, his voice soft and low. "Perhaps she can help. Our enemies expect you to send the baby into hiding with someone you trust, someone like Rebekah. Perhaps if we send the child with Caroline she will be safer."

"I have a town full of vampire friends, the Salvatore brothers, and Elena Gilbert. That baby will be safe in my town."

"Do I not get a say as to who will be around my baby." Haley said rejoining the party.

"I also have a very trust worthy wolf. Tyler."

"Lockwood?" Haley questioned.

"Yes, you know of him?" Her eyes looked a little happier. "He is my ex."

"We met in Alabama when he was rounding up wolves for some fight that never happened." She explained.

"My best friend is also a Bennett witch, she can be trusted." Klaus looked ready to fight me on it but Elijah stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"The Bennett's have no part in the quarter witches and their plans." He spoke up.

"It's settled then. The baby will be pronounced dead to the community and will be taken by Caroline." Klaus said in finality.

"Klaus, the baby is coming." Haley announced, the panic rose through him as they set to work delivering the baby. I stood by waiting for my job to begin. I called my mother, to tell her what was happening and to have the house ready for a new addition and a cover story for the town.

After what seemed like eternity Klaus handed a little bundle of pink blankets over to me. "Keep my Hope alive." I nodded my head and took off into the night with little baby Hope.

**I know it's really short, next chapter should be slightly longer Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you!**


	6. To the Rescue

"Lady Caroline, can I have this dance" Niklaus asked as he extended his hand. I placed my gloved hand into his and let him swing me onto the dance floor. Ignoring the curious looks from my father and Silas as we swayed to the music. The champagne filled my head with bubbles and I felt as though I were dancing on air. "You are a very wonderful dancer." He complimented.

"Why thank you Lord Mikealson." I replied with a flirty voice. We kept up the dance until Silas broke us apart demanding my attention.

"Mom." I called as I walked into our small two story house on bleaker ave in Mystic Falls Virginia.

"In the kitchen honey." I walked into the room and she looked up from the training manual she was reading. I had taken to calling her mom, as I didn't really remember mine much and she was a pretty good one. Sometimes we argued but what family didn't argue. "Oh my goodness she is such a sweetheart." She cooed as she came around the kitchen table to take in the sight of the beautiful baby girl in my arms.

"What's the cover story?"

"A cousin in Atlanta had a baby and couldn't keep it. I offered to take her in and raise her as my own." She said pulling the squirming infant form my arms. "Good little angel." She said softly.

"I think you would have been a good mother to grow up with." I told her sitting in the wooden chair at the table. A tear formed in her eye.

"Thank you Caroline. I would have loved to have raised you." She said sitting in the chair next to me. Her blue eyes looked sad as she stared down at the little baby. "What's her name?"

"Hope."

"That is a perfect name."

"So are you taking time off work to stay with her?"

"Yes, just a few months though."

"I can take over once summer is here, I just can't ruin my own cover." She nodded her head and looked up at me. "She can't be left alone, her life is in danger."

"I can't ask about it though can I?"

"No sadly it can't be spoken of. Even if I did know the full story. I just know that Niklaus is trusting me with his child's life. I mustn't fail him."

"Well then we are to give this little beauty the best life possible." I smiled at her, happy that she could help me with this.

Liz Forbes was a godsend, from the moment we met we hit it off. She knew of the family legacy and the family secrets. She knew exactly who I was from the moment she laid eyes on me. She didn't care that I was supposed to be long dead or that I have killed people in the past. She took me in and helped give me a normal high school life. When it came out the Stefan and Damon were vampires, Elena had freaked out and wanted to talk to me about it without actually telling me what she knew. It was then that I told her who I really was and that like the brothers she had to keep quiet about it or the founding families would kill us. To say she was shocked was an understatement. However the one who took it hardest was Bonnie Bennett, a local witch and our best friend who was not taking to being a supernatural very well.

I left the house to meet them shortly after dropping Hope off with my mother. "Elena hi." I said hugging her before sitting down at the outside table at the Mystic Grill.

"Hi Caroline, is everything okay?"

"Yes. Well yes it is. I need you and Bonnie to take over some of my school responsibilities. I need to take a step back?"

"Why is the blood thing getting to you?" She asked concerned.

"No. I need to help my mother with my new um. My new cousin."

"You have a new cousin?"

"Well technically I am watching this baby girl for someone but I can't talk about it and I don't want to leave my mom to do all the work so..."

"Good thing I am so good at keeping secret. Yeah we will get Aimee and Sarah to take over some more of your tasks. In the meantime do we get to meet this totally cute baby girl that you mysteriously have brought home?"

"Yes. But first we need to have a talk with Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, and the Salvatore's."

"Why?"

"Because this child needs to be protected. It is of the utmost importance and I need everyone in on it. I have never been more thankful that you are a vampire now." I told her. She just nodded her head as we ate our lunch. We ran to the Salvatore boarding house and was surprised to see everyone there already waiting for us. Apparently Elena had sent a mass text to tell everyone we needed to see them.

Quickly I told them what I could and who be on the lookout for. Bonnie went to work setting up a spell around the town to alert us of any supernatural being entering the town lines while Damon and Stefan set out to compel who they could so nobody had good memories of the small infant. I went home and took over for my mom who decided to take a nap.

Everything was working out perfectly, the child would remain safe and Klaus would soon come back to me.

...

"Lady Caroline. A word." My fiancé said as he entered my bed chamber. I stood from my vanity and looked over at him with cold dark eyes.

"You know my father would have a fit if he knew you were in my bedroom Silas." I told him sternly, my gaze never wavering from his.

"Your father supports this union, he knows I am in here. Tonight I am to make you mine. After this evening no other man will want you." I cringed back at his words. He took a few steps towards me and grabbed me by my hair. His grip firm as I tried to pull away.

"No, please don't do this." I begged. Fear had taken root deep inside of me as he placed his face next to my neck and breathed in deeply."No please." I cried out. In an instant Silas was ripped off me and a very angry looking Rebekah stood towering over the man who is to be my husband.

"The lady said no." She said her accent thick. She pulled him up to eye level. "You will forget this night ever happened. You will not lay a hand of Lady Caroline ever again without her permission. You will go back home and leave this place." She dropped him and he scampered off, his heavy footfalls landing on the stair case.

"Thank you Lady Mikaelson." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Are you alright Caroline?"

"Yes thank you so much."

"You can thank me by calling me Rebekah."

"Oh course Rebekah. Thank you, I don't know what I would have done had you not shown up just now." I went on. She placed a hand on my arm in a comforting way.

"Just don't let Nik know what happened today. Ignorance is bliss." She said before leaving. I prepared myself for bed and let dreams of Niklaus fill my mind.

**Let me know what you think. I hope this chapter makes sense.**


	7. Bex in Mystic Falls

"Shh little baby don't you cry, Care is going to buy you a mockingbird..." I sang as hope fussed in my arms. Six months ago this little angel of a baby was handed to me by my true love Niklaus. A war with the witches of New Orleans was raging on and this child's sweet life was hanging in the balance. So far nothing had come for her and the people of the city thought her to be dead. "Shh little baby don't say a word, Care is gonna by you diamond ring..." Her whimpers quieted down and soon she was snoring softly. I placed her back in her crib and tiptoed my way back into my room and fell down onto my bed. The comforter sucking me in and holding me close as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

"Caroline wake up hunny." Liz said poking her head in my door early the next morning. I groaned and rolled over to face her. "You have school this morning, are you going?"

"Don't you go back to work? Who is going to watch Hope?" I asked through a few groans.

"I already have that covered, she is going to go to the Lockwood's for the day, Carol is having a children's day activity for all kids not in school."

"Oh that's perfect." I replied sitting up and pushing my messy curls back off my face. I stood to make my way to the bathroom to prepare for the day when my cell buzzed on the nightstand. I looked down at the screen and found an unknown number calling. It had a New Orleans area code so I answered immediately. "Hello?" I pressed speaker so my mom could hear.

"Caroline it's Klaus."

"Hi." I said a little more breathy then I had hoped. He chuckled slightly before his reply came.

"I am sending someone your way, to help out."

"Alright, she should be there any time now." He said keeping his voice low. Never bringing up the little girl who was lying asleep in the next room.

"Perfect, I cannot wait. Oh and everything is going wonderful here."

"Thank you Caroline."

"My pleasure Nik." He hung up the phone then as a text from Bonnie rang through telling me a supernatural being crossed into the town. I dressed quickly using my vampire speed. I left Liz with Hope as I stepped into the bright sunshine and was greeted by Rebekah . "BEX." I said excitedly as I ran to hug her. She hugged me back smiling as we pulled apart.

"It has been far too long Caroline." She said, her accent still as thick as the day we met all those years ago. "Although rumor was that you had died."

"Yes, well technically I did.." She laughed along with me as we walked up the steps and into the house. "Bex, this is Hope, you know..."

"Yes, Nik filled me in yesterday." Liz handed the little girl over to her aunt. Hope whined a little as new people were not really her thing. Soon though she quieted down and became fascinated with the long blonde locks of her aunt.

"How long will you be in town?"

"Until this whole thing is over with and she can be returned to her parents."

"What do you know of this Haley?" I asked her, hoping for some good dirt on the wolf girl who was currently entangled with my love. Rebekah let out a funny sound before she answered.

"Well I know that she doesn't love Nik, she is a bitch to basically everyone but Elijah. Him she adores. They have this strange love hate thing going on right now."

"Should they not be solely focused on Hope and the war?" I questioned.

"Oh Nik is, he is ready to rip down walls and anything to get his child back." She told me. We were sat on the sofa when Liz excused herself to head to work. "I'm sure once this is all over he will want to find a way to get you back as well."

"He won't have to work too hard for that. I have been searching for him for a long time." I answered honestly. A knock at the door had me jumping slightly as I raced to grab it. "Matt." I said swinging the wooden door open to allow my ex boyfriend access.

"You coming to school today Care?" He asked stepping into the foyer. Bex made her way from the living room to join us by the door. Baby hope had her head resting on her aunts shoulder as she stared at Matt with big blue eyes.

"Not today, I have a friend in town so..." He walked forward a bit extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm Matt." He introduced himself smiling.

"Rebekah." She answered back shaking his hand slightly. Hope reached out for him so he took the small child from Bex and began to coo at her a little. The giggles that emanated from Hope could make any one grin. "So you are one of Caroline's friends?"

"Yeah, we go to school together and we um we used to date a few years ago." He told her. She smiled at him with that brilliant smile of hers.

"It seems she has a thing for blondes." Bex laughed.

"Seriously, shut up." I scolded her as I turned to head into the living room. They followed me in and sat down. "Shouldn't you be going to school Matt?"

"Practice was cancelled this morning." I picked up Hope and took her into the kitchen to get breakfast while Matt and Bex sat in the living room talking in hushed voices.

.

.

.

"Nik?" I questioned as he entered my bed chamber late one Friday evening. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is more than alright Caroline." His voice was deep and husky, his English accent thick. "If you wish me to go I shall go." He said then his voice still low.

"I would rather you stay." I told him closing the space between us. These last few weeks he has shown me true companionship and friendship. The new parts of my city excite me as we race through the streets without a care in the world. My father trying to keep us apart has only thrown us together more. Nik ran his fingers gently down my exposed arm, a shiver raked through my body from my head to my toes at the contact. Leaning up on my toes I gently placed my lips against his, his hand finding its way into the hair at the nape of my neck while my fingers went to his hair. "I'm yours." I whispered into the kiss. His lips hungrily took mine as he lowered me down onto my bed. The light silk nightdress I wore was soon forgotten on the floor with his clothing.

The next morning came all too fast, Nik stood from the bed and dressed quickly. "Sorry love but I don't think your father should catch me in here with you."

"You are probably right. I wish we could stay in here forever though."

"Forever is a long time Caroline." He told me, his voice full of authority. I sat up in bed as my body ached slightly. A good ache I thought as the memories of the night before came flooding back to the forefront of my mind.

"Depends on who you are spending it with." Came my hushed answer. Fully dressed he came to sit beside me on the bed. His lips found purchase on my forehead, pulling away he looked me in the eyes.

"I don't want this life for you Caroline, it is no real way to live." He said with so much honesty I could have fallen over had I not been lying down. "You should get married and have children. Is that not something you want?"

"I don't want to marry someone I don't love. If children are the price I pay to be with the one I truly love then I don't mind giving up the chance at having them." I said.

"You cannot be sure though, what if you were to change your mind someday?"

"As long as I have you Nik, I won't change my mind."

"I have done many horrible things in my time, things that I will probably still do for years to come. Murder and control."

"All things that I already know. Why do you think I would want to run from you, yes you may be dark and you may do unspeakable things but I don't care about that. I will stand by you no matter what. I will fight with and for you." I spilled out my feelings. His face softened as he looked at me. We stayed there like that for some time, eventually he had to go as my father was moving around in his room a few doors down the hallway.

"I'll see you soon Caroline."

**Here is another update. I am so sorry it is so late. This last month has been super crazy with vacations and work and life. I know I know not a good excuse. Anyway let me know what you think. I love love love reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The months were flying by and baby Hope was growing so much, Nik and the others fighting the war in New Orleans were missing her first moments. Nik called every once in a while to check in on us but the conversations never lasted very long and not much was really said. Rebekah took up the spare bedroom here in the house so she could remain close to her niece, although she spent most of her time away from us and with Matt.

"Bex where are you? You said you would be home by 8 and I need to talk to you." I practically barked into the phone leaving the older, taller blonde a voicemail. I pulled the phone from my ear just as a message from Bonnie flashed on my screen.

B*someone new in town

I read over the words multiple times as fear gripped my heart. Was today the day something came to take away the precious one year old who was left in my care.

C*TY

I typed to her as I ran at full speed to the nursery and held Hope to my chest tightly. She was still fast asleep as I paced around the house hoping the spell Bonnie placed on it would hold against other witches. A loud knock on the door startled me. I crept slowly to the hall and kept a distance so I couldn't be seen or heard.

"Caroline? It's Nik. Are you in there?" I pulled my phone from my pocket and moved into the closet. I couldn't be sure that the man on my front porch was really my long lost love. I had to call to be sure. "Hello?"

"Nik, where are you?" I whispered furiously into the phone as my grip on the baby tightened slightly. He chuckled down the other end.

"I am on your porch dear."

"Stay there and don't move. I need to do a test to be sure this is not some witch trick." He sighed a little but told me he would wait. It was then I remembered he wasn't the most patient of people. "Bonnie I need you to come over right away. Yes. I need you to use magic and see if the man on my porch is really there and really who he says he is. I don't care if I sound paranoid." I hung up quickly after that, sticking to the closet with a still sleeping Hope I prayed that it truly was him.

B*He is hot and I so wish I didn't think that

My phone buzzed signaling a message from Bonnie.

C*It's really him?

B*Yes not a witch in hiding. So come out now

I pushed open the door and walked briskly to the front door. "Nik." I breathed out as I opened the main door to find him leaning against the post.

"Hello Caroline." He replied, his voice husky and soft. His accent always could make me go weak in the knees.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting it's just..."

"I understand, I am glad you did."

"Please come in. Bonnie I'll see ya later and if you see Bex can you please tell her to answer her damn phone next time."

"Will do, but you know she is probably at Matt's." Bonnie said back.

"Yeah, she is supposed to be here tonight, I can't believe she ditched Hope to sleep with Matt." I said sounding a little bitchy. Bonnie turned to leave as Nik followed me into the house and into the living room.

"What a beautiful home you have here." He said sounding as proper as ever.

"Thank you. I will be sure to let Liz know you think so."

"Liz she is the ancestor you mentioned?"

"Yes, I call her mom." I told him as I shifted Hope onto my other hip. His eyes travelled to the small sleeping child, the hardness in his gaze dissipated as he looked down at his small one year old daughter.

"May I?" He asked reaching for her, gently I handed her over to him as he cooed slightly. It was a sight I never thought I would see and it was breathtaking.

"She is really a sweet child. She can walk a little now and she babbles a lot. It's good your blonde." I giggled. He looked up at me with his impossibly blue eyes. "What?"

"Why is that good?" He said with humor in his voice.

"She doesn't like brunettes." I laughed a little remembering her reactions to Elena and Bonnie. He smiled down at her and then back up at me, his teeth flashing slightly in the light of the living room. I moved to sit on the sofa as he walked in circles for the first time with his baby girl. "Not that I am not happy to see you here but what are you doing here?"

"The war has ended."

"Oh." I said a little too sadly. I was happy that he could visit and I could see him again but the thought of losing the life with Hope was suddenly too much to bear.

"It's a good thing Care." He said sitting next to me on the sofa and using my old nickname. "It means Hope can come home now."

"I know what it means Nik." I said sharply.

"It also means if you wish to return to New Orleans you are free to do so."

"Technically I could return anytime." I said a little bitterly.

"Caroline what is really bothering you?" He asked reading me like a book.

"You are here to take her are you not. Take Hope back to the city." I questioned already knowing the answer and knowing that my heart was about to break into a million tiny pieces at the idea of losing the little girl I have grown to love and cherish above all else.

"No, I am not. Haley was a casualty of this war. The wolves didn't make it very far and she sadly died alongside Elijah."

"Oh god, Nik I am so sorry to hear about your brother."

"Yes well he died trying to protect her." He explained. He moved his hand to rest on my jean covered knee, his fingers tracing light patterns on my clothed skin making tingles rise up my spine. "Caroline, I want you to come back to the city with me."

"Without your brother what else is there?"

"It's home."

"I thought home was where your family is." I questioned.

"Are you saying you don't want to come back with me?" He asked a little hurt.

"No I want to be with you more now than I did a hundred years ago, what I am saying is why don't you come here?" I broached the subject. The front door flung open and slammed shut as Bex made her way into the room.

"Care I am so so so sorry I am late. I know it's her birthday and I should have been here earlier..." She stopped short at seeing her brother sat on the sofa holding his tiny daughter. "Oh. Nik."

"Rebekah." He said nodding his head a little.

"The war is over then." She said a little defiantly.

"Yes it is. Elijah is gone as is Haley and many others on all sides." He told her. The shock at hearing her brother was dead had her sitting down instantly.

"I'm going back to Matt's." She said finally and walked out the front door.

"Well that was quieter than expected." He said in a low voice. "Who is this Matt?"

"Her boyfriend. My ex-boyfriend. He's a good guy and I think he loves her."

"Human?"

"Very human." I replied.

"She's happy?" He questioned. I could see the hesitancy in his face as he thought about his sister. He looked down at the sleeping child once again, his face going into the mask he always wore.

"Very happy Nik."

"Are you happy?"

"I am happy here yes. If you chose to stay here though with me. With all of us then I can tell you how much happier I'll be." I told him leaning closer to him, my lips grazing his cheek as my soft warm breath spread over his face.

"Then Hope and I shall stay here with you." He replied turning his head so our lips would meet in a soft kiss. The first kiss after so many years spent apart.

"You can't kill anyone here though. You have to go out of town for that."

"Alright my dear. As you wish."

.

.

.

The little girl in the arms of the big bad wolf began to stir as she woke up from her nap. "Mama?" She asked looking around the room. I rushed forward from the kitchen and swooped her up in my arms.

"Hi baby." I kissed her cheek feverously as she giggled away.

"Caroline, why do you always rush in like that. Can I not comfort our child?" Nik asked me from his spot still on the sofa in our beautiful Victorian style house in Mystic Falls.

"Because Hope here needs mama's touch not papa's. Right baby girl?"

"Right mama." She agreed laughing. Nik sprung from his spot on the sofa and engulfed his two favorite women in a hug. "PAPAAAA." She giggled madly. "Can I get down mama please?" She asked. I placed my beautiful 5 year old step daughter on the floor as she took off running to her room to grab some toy.

"You are amazing Lady Caroline you know that." Nik smirked as he kissed me.

"Oh it's lady Caroline again is it?"

"You aren't really much of a lady now are you?"

"I guess not." I said reaching over and kissing him again. The door banged open as Rebekah burst in with Matt in tow.

"Will you ever knock little sister." Nik questioned the other blonde.

"We are getting MARRIED." She shouted throwing her arms around both our necks in excitement.

"Good job mate." Nik said shaking Matt's hand. Matt stood off to the side looking awkward as Bex celebrated. Showing off her ring.

"Aunty Bex aunty Bex." Hope yelled running into the room and hugging her aunts legs before launching herself at Matt. "I love you." She said to both of them.

.

.

.

After a few hours of chit chat and dinner Matt and Rebekah took off for their small three bedroom house, leaving Nik, Hope and I alone. "This is true happiness " I said smiling to him as Hope lay between us watching a movie on the TV.

"True love never dies." came his near silent response.

**Okay okay I know this took forever and it probably seems like I rushed it but I have lost all momentum with this story but I didn't wanna just give it up. Time jumps happened twice in this chapter and no flashbacks. **

**Let me know what you think. Perhaps one day I'll pick it up again. **


End file.
